A Lost & Found Memory
by AzureSapphire21
Summary: Inuyasha has a little sister, who falls for his worst enemy. What will happen when Onii-chan finds out? KougaxOC, SesshoumaruxOC PG to M.
1. The Dark Kunoichi

The dark ninja

Inuyasha and friends were walking along through the forest just like any other day, but today felt different. They felt like they were being watched. "Inuyasha," Miroku said in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I know Miroku," responded Inuyasha "I sense it too." An uneasy feeling washed over them all. They all stood in their battle stances. Sango with her Hiraikotsu ready, Miroku with his sutra charms, Kagome with an arrow in her bow, and Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga out and transformed. They soon realized their prediction was right when they heard a voice, a woman's voice, it was singing,

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou _

_Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro itasareru no darou _

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obiete ita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta _

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashite iru _

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru"_

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound of the song. He trudged forward as if he was entranced by the melody. "Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome became worried by the way he was acting. "This song…I know this song, my mother used to sing it to me." Everyone's eyes were on him when he said that. "Your mother but how could that be, you said your mother is dead and we know your brother couldn't sing like a woman or even know this song, let alone sing it to you." Inuyasha's bangs shadowed his eyes. "True, but there is one person who knows this song as well." They all looked at him surprised and asked him in unison, "Really?! Who?!"

They all had noticed that the voice had stopped. Inuyasha looked towards the tree, "Yuki." "Yuki? Who's Yuki?" The voice that was just singing, called out, "I am Yuki" A young girl about Inuyasha's age jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the group. She had long flowing black hair, which was tied in a low ponytail. She had white ears like Inuyasha's and she wore a collar with a small crystal on it around her neck, a black and purple ninja outfit, and a large fan she carried on her back. She also had a small white fox with her. She looked just like Inuyasha, but the only difference was that she had a long, bushy white tail that was black at the tip. She stood to face the group. "Well Inuyasha, long time no see. I'm surprised that you still remember the sound of your little sister's voice, Onii-chan," she said in a cocky voice.

"SISTER?! ONII-CHAN?!" Kagome, Sango, and Shippo screamed. Yuki was about to walk up and give her Onii-chan a hug but was stopped when a pair of hands grabbed hers. "So you are Inuyasha's younger sister, I must say that you are quite beautiful," Miroku said in his flirtatious voice. "Miss, would you consider bearing my children?" Before Inuyasha or Sango could strike, Miroku was slapped, leaving a red hand print and scratch mark on his cheek, bonked on the head with a fist, and thrown down onto the ground, sending a bit of a dust cloud up from the earth. Yuki smirked, "Does that answer your question?" Sango stared in disbelief and Inuyasha nearly fell onto the ground laughing. Kagome just stood there with a large 'sweatdrop' hanging on her head. Miroku merely stood and brushed himself off, then put his hand on the mark on his face and sighed lightly. Sango then proceeded to smack him in the head with her giant boomerang, knocking him out. "What was that for?" Yuki asked, as though she hadn't done anything. Yuki then walked up to her brother, stared at him for a moment, and then threw her arms around him. "I missed you," she said. Inuyasha stood stunned for a moment then his gaze softened and her put his arms around her, "I missed you, too". The two embraced for a moment when Inuyasha pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye.

They were the same golden optics, still shimmering with the ghost of their mother. "Promise me something," she said. Inuyasha looked down at her in question. "Promise me you'll never leave me again." Inuyasha nodded and couldn't help but smile, as well. He had missed her smile, and she still had the same smile she'd had as a little pup. "So, what've you been doing all this time?" Yuki asked Inuyasha. "I mean, everyone and their uncle know about your thing with Kikyo, but what happened afterwards?" Inuyasha went on to explain everything, Mistress Centipede, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, everything. Yuki nodded when he finished. "So, what about you?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I was so upset about what had happened to you, that I began wandering around in sadness.

I guess not having my big bro around made me lose sight of my actions and a couple days after Kikyo pinned you to that tree, I was caught in a battle with a priest and lost. The priest trapped me in some kind of ornament. I was awakened about 6 months ago." "So Yuki, how did you know about us?" Kagome asked shyly. "Well, I've heard rumors about a group going around the countryside slaying demons and helping others. And these rumors also indicate that this very same group has fought with the demon, Naraku." "But how did you figure that we were the group that you speak of?" Sango questioned. "Because, I asked around and I was able to get more information from other people about the group. And they said that the group consisted of a monk, a demon slayer, a fox, a strangely dressed priestess, and a half-demon. When I heard them say a half-demon and a priestess, I thought of Inuyasha. I was so happy when I found that my brother was alive, so I set out to find you." "Ok, that's how you knew about us. But how did you find us?" Inuyasha asked, quirking an eyebrow at his sister. "I sent Kasumi out to look for you." Everyone looked at the small fox on her head. "Oh, um. Is it alright if I travel with you guys?" Yuki asked. "Of course," Inuyasha said in a hurry. "Where to now?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for an answer. "We keep going in the same direction we were going," he replied. The others nodded and followed him; Sango was dragging Miroku. After a few moments of walking, Inuyasha's nose wrinkled and a small tornado could be seen approaching them. "What the…?" Yuki said raising an eyebrow. Kouga stopped before Kagome, holding her hands. "My dear Kagome, I'm sorry for my absence, you must've missed me horribly, has this mutt been treating you alright?" Kagome was about to say something when Yuki coughed excessively fake. "Excuse my rudeness, but who the hell are you?" she asked.


	2. Kunoichi vs Ookami

Kunoichi vs. Ookami

"My dear Kagome, I'm sorry for my absence, you must've missed me horribly, has this mutt been treating you alright?" Kagome was about to say something when Yuki coughed excessively fake. "Excuse my rudeness, but who the hell are you?" she asked. "Excuse my rudeness, but who the hell are you?" she asked.

---------------------

Kouga looked at her with a smug expression on his face. "I thought I smelled another **mutt**. Yuki raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know me yet, and you're judging me simply because of my blood. Wow, that's low, even for a wolf." Kouga's jaw dropped and Inuyasha began to laugh uncontrollably. "Well, I can already tell that you're a wench," Kouga spat. "And I can already tell that you have a rather large head." Kagome was holding back her laughter as Inuyasha rolled on the ground, laughing hysterically. Kouga glared at her, "I suggest you watch your mouth, half-breed." "Oh you noticed? Good job!" Yuki said sarcastically. Kouga nearly lost his temper as Yuki had let out a small chuckle, "If I were you, wolf; I wouldn't upset me." "She's right, you scrawny wolf. She'll kill you in an unimaginable way." "Shut up, Inu-kuro. You and your sister both seem like weak idiots." Yuki glared at him with a deadly look in her eyes. "You are the only idiot around and you have to a bigger idiot to call me an idiot, let alone a girl." "Oh, you're a girl?! I couldn't tell because of that flat body of yours," Kouga said with a snide look. Yuki let out a low growl and nearly sliced his head off. "Sis, don't. This idiot isn't worth using those to kill him with," Inuyasha said, trying to calm down his little sis. "Hey mutts, what are you two mumbling about?" Kouga asked, snapping them out of their conversation. "What's it to you, you egocentric wolf?!" Yuki retaliated with a sneer. Kouga was by then ready to kick her ass. "Hey, watch your temper. Or would you rather fight me to blow off some steam?" Yuki said confidently. "If you can fight, little girl." "You'll pay for calling me little girl."

At a field

Yuki and Kouga stood there glaring at each other. Inuyasha and the others were on the sidelines. "What's going on?" Miroku asked, who had finally awakened by this time. "Yuki and Kouga are fighting," Sango answered. "I see. Well at least we'll be able to see what kind of powers our new ally has." "Her powers…her powers are like nothing you've ever seen." Everyone looked at Inuyasha in wonder. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him with a worried expression. "She…she doesn't have the same attacks as me. She different. When we were young, my mother and I found out the she had telekinetic powers. She has these heika…" "Heika?" "Hai, meimei heika that she can make with her mind. She can decide whether she wants them to be seen or not. But anyway, I was the first one find out about them." "Really, how?" "Well, what happened was our mother told me to go and find her because it was time for dinner, so I went left to look for her." "And did you find her?" "Hai. I found her in the forest and that's how I found out about her power."

flashback

Bandit1: Hey, look. a little girl.

Bandit2: Yeah, but look at her. She's a demon's kid.

Bandit1: So? Look at her!! Maybe we should have little "fun" with her.

Bandit2: And judging by how old she looks, she probably doesn't have any powers.

little Inuyasha comes running from behind a tree

Inuyasha: Let go of her!!

the bandits and Yuki look towards him

Bandit1: Well, it seems that there are two. If I were you little boy, I'd stay right where you are or your little sister's head will be rolling on the ground.

Yuki: shiver n-nii-chan….help…me…

Inuyasha: Yuki…

the bandits start stalking towards Yuki. Yuki curls into a ball.

Yuki: whispering to herself go away...go away...she suddenly bursts out GO AWAY!!!!!

the bandits are suddenly sliced into pieces. Blood and pieces of flesh splatter everywhere

Inuyasha just stands there looking at his little sister as she sits there crying

end flashback

Inuyasha woke up from his thoughts at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" "Uh, nothing," responded shaking his head. "Look!" Sango pointed towards the field. Inuyasha saw his sister standing over Kouga, looking down at him. "So, how does it feel being defeated by a girl? Let alone a half-demon girl," Yuki asked him in a dark voice. Kouga looked at her with a look of anger and fear in his eyes. "Tell me, wolf. Are we having fun yet?" Yuki was just about to kill him, but she saw the look on his face. She sidestepped over his body and picked up her weapon. Kouga sat up and looked at her. "Why didn't you kill me?" "Because I don't think I could kill someone like you. I'm not as heartless as you might think I am." Yuki started walking away from him. Ginta and Hakkaku came running towards their leader. Yuki stopped, looking back at the trees. She pulled a kunai knife with a sutra attached to it, from the small bag around her waist and threw it towards the trees.

The weapon exploded when it hit the trees. Everyone saw a figure swiftly jump from the trees and into the air. They watched the figure as it took the form of a young girl. She had short lavender hair and big blue eyes. She wore a dark blue short-sleeved kimono with light blue flower petals sprinkled around the collar and a pair of shorts underneath. "Well, if it isn't Ayako," Yuki said with a hint of hatred in her voice. "Haha, so you still hate me for attacking you?" Ayako said with a laugh. "She has four shards in her chest," Kagome warned the others. "Wrong," Ayako said taking a velvet red bag from the pocket of her kimono, then returning it. "And what use do you have for the damned things?" "Me? None, but Naraku does." "Naraku," Inuyasha growled, putting his hand on Tetsusaiga. Kouga growled and began tapping his foot on the ground. "Don't bother you two," Yuki said. "And what's a great mutt like yourself going to do about it?" Ayako teased. Yuki pulled the fan off of her back and opened it. "Fireball!" Yuki yelled as she waved the fan at Ayako. Fireballs flew from the fan towards Ayako. Ayako rolled out of the path of the fireballs. "Haha, you missed m-," Ayako trailed off as she watched some strands of her hair fall to the ground. "You singed my hair, you stupid mutt." "I'll do more than singe your hair if you don't hand over those jewel shards." "Hmm, where have I seen this before…?" Kagome said lightly elbowing Inuyasha and Kouga in the ribs. Ayako growled and jumped at Yuki, who had closed her fan and placed it back in her belt before jumping up and pinning Ayako to the ground. She then back-flipped off her and landed gracefully back in front of the group. Just then, Ayako's ears twitched, "Yes M'Lord," she mumbled and she ran off.

Kouga got ready to run but was stopped by Yuki. "Hold it!" Yuki yelled, "Let her go, she isn't worth it." "You idiotic mutt she has-" "These?" Yuki said pulling the red velvet bag out of her pocket and throwing it up and catching it. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled, but Kouga looked rather dumbfounded. "How did you-?" he asked. "I've become a master pickpocket. I trained as a ninja doing this," Yuki explained, "I have to jack stuff from her all the time." She handed the bag to Kagome, who dumped it into the jar around her neck. "Can I have the bag?" Yuki asked. "Um…sure…" Kagome said, arching an eyebrow and handing to Yuki, who put a small stone in it and put it in her pocket, she had a feeling Ayako would come back for it.

The sun began to set and the group started to settle in for the night. Yuki sat by the river, looking up at the full moon, just thinking. Inuyasha impatiently waited for Kagome to cook the ramen for dinner. Kouga joined Yuki by the river. "Hey," he said. Yuki nodded in acknowledgment. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier," he said. Yuki smiled, "Thanks. And the real reason I didn't kill you is because you don't seem like a jerk. You actually seem really nice," she said. Kouga returned the smile. He had felt bad, she hadn't done anything to him and he was the one who started the fight in the first place. Plus, she wasn't in the way of him and Kagome. Not like that other mutt, Inuyasha. He stood to return to camp, but tripped over a root on his way. He got up quickly and pretended it didn't happen, but Yuki could smell the blood from his scratch. "Come here," she said smiling kindly. She took a small shell and a roll of bandage out of her pouch and started to clean up Kouga's leg. "Why are you?" "Any decent person would," she said smiling and tying the bandage off. Kouga smiled and Yuki stood and walked back to camp. _"Why am I having these feelings?"_ Kouga thought.


	3. Yuki sheds her tears

Yuki sheds her tears

Yuki sat down next to Inuyasha, who was happily slurping on ramen. Yuki couldn't help but smile. Her brother had always had a habit of thinking with his stomach. She leaned on the tree behind her and looked up at the full moon. She almost hoped a fight would come along tonight, simply because her and Inuyasha's demonic powers would be at there greatest. Meanwhile, back at the river, Kouga was pacing back and forth, many thoughts dashing through his head. _"But I love Kagome,"_ he thought, _"Why does a mere mutt make we feel this way?"_ Kouga was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice Kagome coming up behind him. "Kouga?" a familiar voice rang softly from behind him. He turned on his heel, happy to see Kagome. "Yes, Kagome?" he answered, getting that look' in his eyes. "I'm making dinner, and I didn't know if you wanted..." "Thanks, I'm starved," he said with a smirk and he followed her back to camp. "Hey wolf, why are you wearin' that bandage?" Inuyasha demanded. Even through the mangy wolf's blood, he could still depict his sister's scent. "Yuki used it to wrap my wound, mutt," Kouga snapped back. Yuki rolled her eyes, _"Here we go again…"_ she thought. "Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh my god SHUT UP!!!" Yuki finally screamed, her ears plastered to her head to muffle the sound. 

When silence was heard, they popped back up to their normal post. "Thank you! Jeez, you two fight worse than an old married couple," she said, relaxing and closing her eyes. "Finally someone who understands!" Kagome said. The others nodded in agreement, as they too had tired of the constant bickering between the two. _"Our fighting makes Kagome and Yuki, unhappy...?"_ Kouga thought. "Well, he started it!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when he felt a sharp tug on his ear. "OW!" He and Inuyasha both yelled as Yuki grabbed an ear from each of them. She pulled them back from each other, then let go. "If I hear you two argue again tonight, I'll pull those ears OFF!" she stated, walking back to the tree she was leaning on originally and hopping into it. She sat down on a low branch so her feet dangled just off the forest floor. She leaned on the branch and sighed, breathing in the wonderful scents of the cooked food that still lingered in the air, a fresh spring night, and Inuyasha. She had been longing for his scent since they had parted when Inuyasha was sealed. She went into a relaxed, deep slumber. "Yuki, come on. Get up," a familiar voice whispered. Yuki's eyes flutter open to see a pair of amber optics matching her own. The sun was just beginning to come up and the sky was just turning a light shade of pink, brushed with orange. She looked around and everyone was still sleeping. She understood immediately that he wanted to talk. She smiled up at him, and he backed off a bit, letting her stand and stretch before the two hopped down to the ground silently.

Inuyasha turned his back to her and whispered, "Here, get on, you won't know where we're going." Yuki nodded and got on him for a piggyback ride to this secret place. "Take a nap on the way there, I want it to be a surprise," he said once he had ran out of earshot of the others. "What are you up to?" Yuki ask, resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll see..." he said, just looking ahead. She couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and drifted off. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stopped every so often and would sniff the air, then turn into a different direction. After about ten minutes, he stopped. "Yuki," he said quietly, gently shaking her slightly. Her eyes opened and she smiled when she looked up "Wow," she said in awe. It was a magical place with a hot spring, a waterfall and a lush surrounding. "I remember this place," she said, getting down off his back. "I'm glad," he said smiling lightly. She remembered her mother bringing them here, to bathe when they were young.

Yuki took off her straw sandals and socks and sat on the edge of the spring while she let her feet dangle in the warm water. "Brother, do you miss mommy?" "I haven't heard you say 'mommy' in a long time. Yes, I do miss her." She stood up and gave him a large hug. "Thank you, Nii-chan." "For what?" "For bringing me here." Inuyasha could smell tears. Yuki was….crying. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close, in an effort to comfort her. "Come on now. Don't cry." "Ok. I haven't felt this loved; this cared for since we were little and mother and you took care of me. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm wanted," she said. "Maybe you could bring Sango and Kagome back here, when we get back." Yuki smiled at the thought. He pulled her into another tight embrace for a moment, and then motioned for her to follow. He took off in a run and she followed, easily keeping up. He was shocked, as when she was little, she would run two feet, and trip. His little sister had grown up a lot, but she still hasn't changed at all inside, no matter how much she thinks she has.


	4. Lord Fluffy

Lord Fluffy

Once Inuyasha and Yuki got back to camp, Inuyasha and Yuki sat by the river, as everyone slowly began to awaken. "Ow!" Yuki yelped as she smacked the back of her neck. "What's wrong?" "Something bit me." Yuki opened her hand to find a flattened Myoga. "Master Inuyasha! I finally found you!!" Myoga cried, jumping up and down. "Grandpa Myoga?" Yuki asked, looking closely at the flea. "Ah! A demon! Master Inuyasha! Quick! Use the Tetsusaiga and-...smooshed again..." The demon said wincing and now flat between the Inuyasha's claws. Yuki giggled at Myoga. "Oh, I see, so the Master is courting a woman..." Yuki blushed at his comment. "Grandpa Myoga!! That's disgusting!!" "Then who…?" "Old Man, you remember Yuki right?" Inuyasha asked. "Lady Yuki!" Myoga said jumping up on her and suckling blood from her neck.  
SLAP!  
"Smooshed again..." Myoga winced as Yuki held him in her hand.  
"So what are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "Well...you see...I um...Sesshoumaru and he um..." Myoga started. "Ah! Fluffy-sama!" Yuki chuckled. Inuyasha laughed, "I remember that!" "Otherwise known as Lord Fluffykins!" Yuki laughed. Myoga cleared his throat. "Well, Master, Lady, you two should know that he is still after Tetsusaiga," "Um, duh Myoga!" Inuyasha said. "And did I mention he's in the area?" "No, you failed to say that," Inuyasha said, smooshing him between his claws again. "We've got company," Yuki said sniffing. At that moment Sesshoumaru appeared in front of them. "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha and…" he looked over at Yuki then back at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha who is this wench? I don't remember seeing her before," he said in his usual monotone voice. Yuki began to chuckle, "Wow, it's sad that you don't remember me, Fluffy-sama." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Wait, you're…the runt?" Yuki's eyes narrowed, "Excuse you?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Going to go hide under a bed now are we?" he asked. Yuki smiled, "And why would I do that?" Sesshomaru said nothing and just released a 'Whip of Light' on her. Yuki flipped over him, landing on her feet and smirking. "Oh, how mean Fluffy-nii-chan! Hitting a girl, let alone your little sister!" Yuki teased.

Sesshoumaru became even angrier at the name, "Don't call me that, runt." "Oh, and what are you going to do about it, fluffy-chan." Again, he released another Whip of Light' at his sister, Yuki back-flipping out of the way. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to find Miroku, Sango and Kagome running towards them. "What's Sesshoumaru doing here?!" Kagome wondered. Yuki pulled her Tetsugen off her back, opened it and pulled off what seemed to be a red-colored sutra and replaced­ with another that looked light-blue. She placed the sutra on her fan and swung it in front of her. "Ice Storm!"­ Yuki shouted as snow whirled from her fan, heading straight for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru dodged it and headed straight up towards Yuki. Yuki saw this and dodged his attack, but not fast enough. Sesshoumaru quickly turned in mid-air and struck a blow to his sister's back, causing her to plummet to ground. The force of the impact created a large crater in the ground with Yuki in the center. "Yuki!" Inuyasha cried running towards his sister. Sesshoumaru re-sheathed his Toukijin and walked off. "Wait, you bastard!" Inuyasha called to his cold-hearted brother. Sesshoumaru stopped and waited to hear what his hanyou brother had to say. "How could you do that?! To your sister no less?!" "I merely wished to test her strength, but apparently it's the same as yours; that of a weak half-demon," Sesshoumaru said as he strode off into the forest. "Damn him!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried to him. Inuyasha came running towards his unconscious sister. He was shocked at how badly injured she was; she had a deep gash in her back, blood pouring out of it. "That bastard! How could he do such a thing to a girl?!" Inuyasha seethed. "Inuyasha! We need to get her some medical attention!" Miroku yelled, snapping him out of his enraged state. "Uh, right." "Maybe there's a nearby hut or village," Sango suggested. Inuyasha picked up his sister piggyback style, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all mounted onto Kirara and they all took off in search of shelter.


	5. Reminded of Her

Reminded of Her

Inuyasha and the others finally found an abandoned teahouse where they could rest. Inuyasha gently laid his sister down on the futon, her face down. Kagome got out her first aid kit and began to dress Yuki's wounds as everyone became settled. Inuyasha sat silently watching as Kagome bandaged his sister. He looked at Yuki's face; it was covered with dirt and blood. "There. She should wake up soon," Kagome said finishing her treatment. "Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha responded, his eyes still on his sister. "No problem, Inuyasha." Inuyasha scooted next to his sister and just started to stare at her. "I'll go see if I can find some medicinal herbs," Kagome said, trying to get Miroku and Sang to understand what she truly meant. "I'll go with you, Kagome-san," Miroku called, following her outside. "I'll go see if I can find some food," Sango suggested.

Soon Inuyasha and Yuki were the only ones left in the teahouse. Inuyasha stared at Yuki's face, thinking about their mother. _"She looks so much like her. Mother…"_ Inuyasha soon feel asleep, having dreams about the time he and Yuki shared with their mother. Inuyasha awoke a few hours later to the smell of roasting meat. "Mmm….hmm?" "Oh, you're awake Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome smiling at him. "Kagome? How long have I been asleep?" "Quite a while, we found you sleeping when we came back. We tried to wake you, but since you didn't, we let you sleep."

Inuyasha looked to see if Yuki was still asleep, but when he saw that she wasn't there he became worried. "Where's Yuki?!" Inuyasha asked in a panic. "Yuki said she was going to get some fresh air. She's sitting right outside." Inuyasha got up and walked outside. Yuki was sitting on the steps looking up towards the sky. "Yuki." Yuki flinched as she turned to see Inuyasha looking at her. "Oh nii-san, it's you. You startled me," Yuki said with a sigh. "You shouldn't be up, you're not healed yet." "I know. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago and thought that I could use some air." Yuki slowly stood up and made her way to the grassy field. She stood there, still staring up at the moon, her long black hair flowing freely in the wind. "Yuki…" She turned to look at her brother. Inuyasha gasped slightly because, for a brief moment, Yuki looked like their mother. "Brother, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Yuki said with a slight chuckle. Inuyasha strode over to her and captured her in a tight embrace. Yuki began to blush deeply at her brother's actions, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "Yuki…promise me…" "Promise you what, brother?" "Promise me…that you'll never leave me again." Yuki gasped at his words. She could feel her eyes begin to sting, her eyes screwed shut trying to hold back her tears. "I…I promise….as long as you promise not to leave me again." "I won't, I made a promise to you and mom. I promised that I'd protect you and I will….I will."


	6. Kouga's Old man

Kouga's Old Man

Kagome clutched her stomach trying to quite it down, but to no affect. "I'm still hungry. That fish wasn't enough," Kagome said with a sigh. "Kagome-chan, if you're still hungry I have some dried meat that you can have," Yuki offered, pulling out a little cloth bundle. "Really, Yuki?! Are you sure?" "Sure." Kagome happily took the bundle and began nibbling on the meat. "Thank you so much, Yuki-chan." Yuki giggled as Kagome ate. Yuki's ears perked up then flattened against her skull, "I hear something." Everyone became quiet and listened closely. "He-y! Hello-! He-llo-…," a voice called out. "It sounds like it's getting farther away," Kagome commented. Just then an old man came through the bushes, "Hey you! Won't you help an old man out?" he said as he tried to catch his breath. "Huh? Hey, who's this old guy?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. "Who are you calling old, you little whippersnapper?!" "Please, excuse my brother. But do you need anything?" Yuki asked, stepping forward. "Uh…need anything… Hmm…." the old man began muttering to himself, "Oh, I remember! That!" The old man rushed over towards Yuki and grabbed her around her waist. He was just about to run off with her, but tripped over his own feet. "Why did you just try to abduct me?" Yuki asked, trying to help the old man up. "Enough questions! I'm just a little tired, now get me some water!" the old man said as he shooed away Yuki's hands. Inuyasha began to get annoyed with the old guys attitude, "Who the hell does old guy think he is?!" "He's just being a charming old man," Miroku said, shaking his head. The old man began coughing harshly. "He's coughing. We can't leave him like this. Let's take him to a river and get him some water," Kagome said. Yuki asked Kasumi to transform and carry the old man.

They stopped by a river and the old man climbed off of Kasumi's back. "Old man, can you drink the water by yourself?" Yuki asked. "Don't treat me like an old fogey! Of course I can! Now just get me some water!" "Man, what a bossy old man," Yuki said, sighing. At that moment, Kouga came speeding into the clearing, "So this is where you were, old man. I've been looking all over for you." "Oh, Kouga-kun!" Kagome said in shock, "Do you know who this old man is, Kouga?" "He's a retiree from my clan and I take care of him now." The old man stopped coughing long enough to yell at the young Ookami prince, "You don't have to take care of me. Don't get all self-important. You, the little squirt that I raised. Who do you think taught you how to hunt when you were barely walking?" Inuyasha began snickering at what he heard, "Hehehe……scrawny wolf, you couldn't even hunt on your own." Kouga began growling at Inuyasha. "I remember when you were crying because you got separated from the others," the old man continued on. "I was just a young pup just then!" Kouga yelled. "You were a cry baby? I can't imagine!" Kagome said, sounding surprised and amused. "You too, Kagome?" Kouga began getting embarrassed that the he loved was laughing at him. "Oh, I wasn't laughing. I just thought it was cute!" Kouga growled when Kagome said that, "I don't like girls thinking about me like that." The old man started again, "There's more!" Kouga cut him off, "Stop it! Stop it! Please! You're making me look bad. Old man, I'm the clan leader now. Go to sleep and leave it to the young people, like us." "You young people don't even know how to make a firm stand, that's why our clan doesn't succeed. Kouga! This kid definitely has a shard of the…" the old man began coughing again. Kouga rushed over to him in worry, "Old man!" Yuki noticed Kouga's concern and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Kouga, your old man seems like he's really sick." "Yes. He's old and his body is weak. But he still tries too hard." "Is there anything we can do for him?" Kouga thought hard before answering, "There's a mushroom that cures the cough at the top of this mountain." Yuki got up from where she sat and picking up her weapon, "Is that so? Then let's go, Kouga. I'll go with you to get it. You guys stay here and watch the old man. C'mon." Kouga nodded and followed after her.

Kouga & Yuki

As they traveled up the mountain, Kouga and Yuki found it as a perfect chance to get to know each other. "So tell me Yuki, why do you were your hair like that?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, wouldn't you having your bangs covering one eye have a poor affect on your fighting?" "That's what some would think, but it actually a sign to others showing that you don't need both eyes just to fight. Even though I have two eyes, I find having my hair like this helpful. Plus, I find it very cute." Yuki and Kouga stopped walking, both feeling a demonic aura coming towards them. A giant ogre came bounding through the forest in search of the jewel. **"You who possesses a shard of the sacred jewel, give it to me!!"** the demon bellowed. "Heh, if it's jewel shards that you want, you'll have to pry them from my cold, dead body!" Kouga said smugly, as he charged at the demon. _"He doesn't think before he attacks…what a dumbass, but he is kinda cute,"_ Yuki thought to herself as she charged in after him. The demon punched and kicked at the two, Yuki and Kouga easily dodged them. Kouga leapt into the air, ready to kick the demon in the head, but was hit by the demon and knocked into a tree, knocking him unconscious. "Kouga-kun! Damn you, how dare you hurt my friend!!" Yuki charged at the demon, opening her fan and changing the light-blue sutra to a green one, "Wind Scythe!!" The wind from her fan turned into crescents and sliced the demon into bits. Yuki threw her fan to ground, not caring if it got damaged, to check on Kouga.

Kouga could hear someone calling his name; it was a woman's voice, sweet and fair. Kouga followed the voice through the darkness in his mind, until finally found the light. Kouga slowly opened his eyes and found something he wasn't expecting; two large mounds of flesh, tightly enclosed in black and purple silk, were right in his face. He looked up and found Yuki's face hovering over his. She had a look of worry in her eyes. "Oh, Kouga…!" she started, "I'm so glad you're alright!!" she cried, smothering his face into her breasts. Kouga's face became beet-red at the sudden contact of his face and her chest. She pulled him away from her and looked into his eyes, "Are you alright?" she asked. Kouga, still blushing, nodded slowly. She got off of his lap and began tugging his hand, "Come on, we have to find that mushroom," she told him, bending over and picking up her weapon. Kouga's blush became brighter as the wind caught the back of Yuki's outfit, lifting it up and showing off her black fundoshi. Kouga could feel his loins begin to tighten, but tried his best to control himself. Yuki noticed that he was still sitting and called to him, "Kouga!! C'mon or I'm going to leave you!" Kouga woke up from his daydream and saw that she was way ahead of him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran after her. After a few more battles, they finally found the mushroom. "C'mon Kouga, we have to hurry and get this to your old man." "Yeah." They both hurried back to the hut and Kouga made the mushrooms into a soup. "Here, old man," Kouga said handing the soup to the old man. The old man guzzled it down, criticizing Kouga's concoction, "Not enough seasoning!" Kouga mumbled something explicit under his breath. Everyone else made and had dinner and settled down for the night.


	7. The Princess of Hell

The Princess of Hell

Sesshoumaru had taken in the young mixed-breed female about two months ago, thinking that she would become Rin's foster mother. The girl had short black hair, hazel eyes, a black upward-facing crescent moon on her forehead, black dog ears, and a very enticing body. At least to Sesshoumaru her body was. It was a calm, casual day. Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree, Rin and Jaken were catching fish, the usual. Allura walked over to Sesshoumaru, sitting down on the side where his empty sleeve lay and picked it up. She seemed to be in a trance as she ran her fingers over the white, empty silk sleeve. Sesshoumaru watched her with great intensity. Jaken noticed what Allura was doing and began to yell at her, "Girl, what do you think you're doing?! Let go of Lord Sesshoumaru!! Right now!!" Allura paid no attention to Jaken's bickering, for she was to into Sesshoumaru's sleeve. Sesshoumaru began to get irritated with Jaken's complaining and threw a rock at him, knocking him out cold. After that was done, Sesshoumaru went back to watching his ward, "Does it fascinate you that there is nothing in there?" he asked in his usual cold tone. Allura simply shook her head 'no' and let the sleeve flutter into her lap.

Her eyes trailed up towards his shoulder and she grabbed the collar of his kimono and pulled it open, revealing where his arm should be. She touched the area and the moon on her forehead and her eyes began to glow, soon returning to normal. Allura stood up and pulled her scythe from out of her belt, cutting the air. A black empty void appeared. Allura reached inside and pulled out what seemed to be an arm. Sesshoumaru nearly gasped when he realized that it was his arm that she had pulled out of the rip. The rip closed almost immediately after. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and kneeled next to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I give you your arm," she said holding the appendage up towards him. "Sugoi, Allura-san!!! How did you do that?! Lord Sesshoumaru is the only demon I know of that can rip black holes into nothing," Rin cried in astonishment.

Sesshoumaru took the arm from her and placed it to the severed area. Veins sprouted from the joint, connecting to the arm, the cut closing together. Allura took his re-attached arm, tracing her fingers gently over the stripes on his wrist. Sesshoumaru gulped slightly at the feeling. "Tell me Allura, how are you able to find a way to the Netherworld?" he asked. She looked up at him, her stare matching his, "Because I am a demon from the Netherworld, but The Living World is my birth place." "You are from the Underworld?! That's so neat, Allura-san!!" Rin cried, jumping into Allura's lap. She let out a slight giggle. "Rin-chan, you don't have to call me 'Allura-san', you can just call me 'Al'. C'mon let's go play in the cold stream." Rin cheered and followed Al into the stream. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you think we can trust that girl? I mean, if she is what she claims to be, do you think she will kill young Rin?" "Be quiet, Jaken." "Uh…yes, m'lord." Jaken and Sesshoumaru watched as the two girls frolicked in the water. Rin pounced on Al, like a cat would a mouse, causing both of them to fall down into the cold water. Sesshoumaru felt like his heart was melting at the sight of the two girls playing, "_This girl… Why does she make me feel this way?! What is this feeling in my chest? Could this be what they call _'love'?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hot Springs Brawl, Hot Springs Fall

"I wish there was a hot spring nearby, my feet are killing me!" Kagome complained, letting her bag fall to the ground with a light _thud_. Yuki pulled three sutras out of her waist pouch and walked deeper into the forest. "Yuki-chan, where are you going?" Kagome asked getting up. A smirk crept across the kunoichi's face, "Follow me and you'll find out." So they did just that. Yuki stopped at a small clearing, not far from where their things were. Yuki held the three charms in front of her and began chanting. The sutras began to glow and a human-like figure formed from the charms. The glowing stopped and in front of Yuki stood three young girls. One had orange hair with eyes that matched the color of her hair, one had deep-blue hair and matching eyes, and the last one had fiery-red hair and red eyes. "Tsuchi, M**izu, Houka, I need you three to make a hot spring for** us, please?" "Yes, Yuki-san," the three said in unison. In no time at all, three had made a beautiful hot spring. They bowed curtly to Yuki and returned to the sutra charms. "Yuki…how did you do that?! Who were those girls?! Do all your charms do that?!" Everyone continued to bombard her with questions. Yuki drew a deep breath before answering, "Those three were the spirits of the three sutras. Yes, my other charms have spirits and I had them make the hot spring so we all can relax." Both Sango and Kagome screamed out of pure joy and crushed Yuki in a hug.

The two girls quickly rushed Inuyasha and Miroku back to the camp and quickly got their stuff and practically ran back to the hot spring. The girls began to undress and Kagome and Sango got their first real look of Yuki. They watched as she undid the bindings around her breasts and noticed that they were bigger than they actually appeared to be. Her waist was very slender and she also had a blue strip on each side of her hips. They watched as she slipped into the water and soon followed after realizing that they had been staring. "Hmhm, might I ask what you two were staring at?" Yuki asked a hint of amusement in her voice. "Oh, sorry! We didn't mean to! We were just thinking about how pretty you are," Kagome said with a slight blush. Yuki, too, began to blush at the comment. "Oh, darn! I forgot about this!" Kagome cried as she walked over to her bag. Sango and Yuki watched as she rummaged through her bag until she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out an odd-looking device. It was small, rectangular, and it was a light green color. It had a long white string that split at the end and at each end was a nub. "Kagome, what is that thing?" Yuki asked as she leaned over right next to her. "It's called an iPod. It's a music player. It's an easy way to carry your music around." "So this thing plays music?" "Yup! It can play for one person or more, depending on what type of accessory you have." She fumbled with her iPod to find a good song to play. After another minute of searching, she had finally found the perfect one. She turned the volume up on its highest, and placed it on the ground and she and Yuki slipped back into the water, as "Houki Hoshi" by Younha began to play. As the song played the girls continued with their bath. Kagome washed Yuki's hair as Sango washed Kagome's. Kagome finished with Yuki's hair and poured some shampoo into her hand and began washing Yuki's tail.

At Camp

Inuyasha and Miroku were still talking about where they should head next, when Inuyasha smelt something. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking up from the coloring book Kagome had given him. "I smell something…it stinks of wolves…" Not long after he said that Kouga came running into the clearing. "Hey mutt-face, where's my woman? I caught her scent and had to come how she was doing, especially when she's left in your protection. Hmm? Hey, where's that sister of yours and that demon slayer?" "For your information, _**Wolf**_, they're taking a bath!" Inuyasha spat. "Oh, then I should go check out my woman!" Kouga had a sly, perverted smile on his face as he stepped forward in the direction of the hot spring. "Oh no you don't, you flea-bag! You're not spying on the ladies! I'm not because I know what'll happen!" Miroku said defiantly. "You look at every woman, monk! I just wanna look at mine!" Inuyasha un-sheathed his Tetsusaiga, but then remembered that the girls would hear the sound and that he didn't want to disturb them, so he re-sheathed it. "Heh, what's the matter, mutt? Don't wanna waste your precious Wind Scar on me!" "Keh, that's right! You're not worth using my Tetsusaiga on!" Kouga growled at the comment and dashed towards Inuyasha. Just as Kouga got close enough to land a punch in Inuyasha face, Miroku stuck the bottom off his staff in Kouga's path. Kouga tripped over it and practically rolled through the trees, in the direction of the hot spring and the girls.

Hot Spring

Yuki, Kagome, and Sango had just gotten out and were getting ready to go back. They heard yelling coming close to where they were. Yuki and Sango ready their weapons thinking that it was Miroku coming to spy on them, but shocked when Kouga came rolling into the clearing. The problem was that he couldn't stop. Kouga rolled right into Yuki and they both fell down with a big crash. The crash caused Yuki's weapon and towel to fly and the fall caused dirt to fly, as well. When it finally settled down, Kagome and Sango got a _**real **_good look at their two friends. Inuyasha and Miroku came running into view and found the wolf and his sister in an unmentionable position. Kouga's head was lying between Yuki's legs and his hands were lying on her breasts. _"Dammit, that hurt. Uh…where am I? Why's it so dark? What's this delightful smell? And what the fuck are these squishy things in my hands?" _Kouga thought as he squeezed them, _"Hmm…whatever they are they're really soft! Wait…__**SOFT?!**__" _Kouga sprang up from his position to realize his hands groping Yuki's breasts. He also realized that his head had been right next to her…'private area'. _"Oh shit," _He mentally cursed. "Wolf, get your fucking hands off my sister!!" "_Damn! Lucky bastard got to touch her!" _Miroku mentally commented. "Hey listen, mutt-face! It's not my fault that she and I ended up like that! It's because that monk tripped me!! So if you wanna yell at someone, yell at him!!" "Ok first of all, my name is "Miroku", not "monk" and second, I only tripped you to silence you two." As the three guys continued bickering, Yuki began to awake at the noise. _"Uhh…my head hurts. Hmm? What happened? And what is this touching my breasts?" _Yuki's eyes slowly opened to find Kouga's hands on her breasts. "Umm, what's going on?" Yuki asked as she sat up. Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her. Kouga realized that his hands were still on her breasts, "Uh, you see…the thing is…" he stuttered. "You know…if you want…" she started, pouncing on him, pushing him down and straddling his hips, "You can have the rest of me," she said in sly, sexy voice. Kouga's face turned beet red as the hanyou's breasts pressed against him. He felt his loins tighten. "Yuki! Get off of that flea-bag!!" "Aww nii-chan!! Look at him, he's so cute!!!" "He is not 'cute', now get off of him!!" Yuki let out an 'hmph' and got off Kouga. The young wolf scrambled to the bushes and just sat there, his face still beet red.

Inuyasha and Yuki continued to bicker. Miroku tiptoed towards Kouga, "So Kouga, how did they feel?" "What are getting at, Monk Miroku?" "C'mon Kouga, how did she feel? Were her breasts nice and plump?" Kouga's blush became even redder, "Uh…w-well…y-yeah…I suppose you…could say that…" "Hehe, did you like them?" Before Kouga could even answer, he and Miroku received blows to the head and Inuyasha's face plummeted to the ground, knocking all three unconscious. Kouga was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find his head in Yuki's lap, "Oh Kouga, you're finally awake. Sango must've hit you pretty hard. You didn't even wake up when I had to pick you up and carry you back here. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't either, though." "Ne Yuki-chan, I'm about to start making dinner but, we need some firewood, could you go get some for us?" "Hai, I'll take Kouga-kun with me now that he's awake."

As Yuki and Kouga walked through the forest picking up sticks, Kouga was lost in his own thoughts, _"Maybe I should give up on Kagome and ask Yuki to be my mate, although, what if she doesn't want me? Then again, she did offer herself to me and she said that I was cute. Maybe I should try and see if she'll let me kiss her." _Kouga was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of her tapping his shoulder, "Kouga, look a wild boar. It'll be great for tomorrow morning." She threw two kunai at it, killing it instantly. Kouga had to find out. He grasped her hand, turned her around and trapped her with his arms against a tree. "K-Kouga-kun, what are you doing?" "I was wondering…could I kiss you?" She nodded with a blush staining her face and looked into Kouga's eyes. He slowly lowered his lips, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was soft and firm. He began parting her lips with his tongue, probing it inside. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned into his mouth. He pulled away leaving her breathless and wanting more. "We should go or the others will start to worry." She let out a slight whimper but, reluctantly agreed. Kouga and Yuki walked back in silence, lost in their thoughts.


End file.
